Broken Arrows
by Earilmadith21
Summary: "¡Eres sólo una chiquilla tonta que se aferra a mí! ¡No me importas! ¡Nunca podrías importarme! ¡VETE!" Son las palabras que le dice Inuyasha a Kagome tras salvar a Kikyo en el Monte Hakurei. Inuyasha finalmente toma una decisión y orilla a Kagome a regresar a su época. Sin embargo, el pozo no funciona y ella queda atrapada ¿qué pasará ahora que está sola e Inuyasha está con Kikyo?
1. De regreso al lugar a donde perteneces

Disclaimer:

Los personajes pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados por un ratito para jugar :D

* * *

><p>"<strong>De regreso al lugar a donde perteneces"<strong>

El monte Hakurei se estaba derrumbando bajo sus pies. Inuyasha había ido a rescatar a Koga, después de asegurarse de que Kagome estuviera a salvo. El tiempo pasaba, Kirara, Shippo, Miroku, Sango y ella se habían salvado de milagro, sin embargo, aún no sabían nada Inuyasha o de Koga. De pronto, Kagome fue capaz de percibir los fragmentos del lobo youkai a través de la nube de polvo y gases venenosos. Se alegró, sintiendo que su corazón volvía a latir. Inuyasha estaba a salvo y había logrado rescatar a Koga.

En cuanto ambos estuvieron junto a ella, las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad. Como cada vez que se veían, comenzaron a discutir.

No muy lejos de ahí. Naraku y Kikyo tenían un enfrentamiento. La vida de la miko estaba en peligro.

De algún modo, Inuyasha tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Comenzó a correr buscando a Naraku.

Naraku había lanzado un ataque en contra de Kikyo, mismo que la miko logró rechazar casi por completo, estaba herida, pero era poco el miasma que se había introducido en su cuerpo. Más tarde lo purificaría.

- ¿Así que es más interesante acabar con esta mujer? ¿qué tiene de especial?- preguntó una voz conocida.

- Sesshomaru, no te esperaba – comentó Naraku sonriendo siniestramente, mientras se giraba para encarar al youkai – ¿Vienes a salvar a Kikyo?-

Sesshomaru, por primera vez miró hacia donde la miko. Sus ojos expresaron desdén, aunque como siempre, sólo sus ojos parecieron reaccionar de alguna manera. El resto de su rostro permaneció impasivo. Sesshomaru se percató de que Kikyo había vuelto a tensar su arco y colocar la flecha y apuntaba amenazadoramente a Naraku, aunque no disparó. Parecía evaluar la situación.

-¿y yo qué ganaría con salvar a una simple humana? Ella me tiene sin cuidado- contestó. Pero antes de que siguiera hablando, Sesshomaru fue interrumpido.

- ¡Kikyo!- gritó Inuyasha, quien finalmente los había alcanzado

- ¡Inuyasha!- Kikyo miró hacia él, por un momento sus ojos brillaron.

Naraku, aprovechándose de la momentanea distracción, volvió a asestar un ataque en contra de ella. Inuyasha y Kikyo se movieron al mismo tiempo, el primero se lanzó sobre Naraku desenfundando a Tessaiga, mientras que Kikyo trató de esquivar el ataque, no lo logró del todo pues la joven estaba parada precariamente sobre la orilla del precipicio, la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a resquebrajarse. Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Kikyo cayó hacia el creciente río de miasma. Inuyasha se olvidó por completo de Naraku y saltó para rescatarla.

Logró tomarla en brazos, e impulsándose en algunas rocas salientes el hanyou logró trepar hacia arriba.

Naraku quiso acabar con ambos, sin embargo Sesshomaru lo impidió al enfrentarse a él. Finalmente, usando sus nuevos poderes, Naraku escapó dejando a Sesshomaru molesto por haberlo utilizado para probar su nuevo cuerpo.

Kikyo miró a Inuyasha, la miko hizo un amago de sonrisa.

- ¿Estás bien, Kikyo?- preguntó él viendo la herida en el hombro derecho de la chica

- Inuyasha, ¡viniste por mí!. No te preocupes podré purificarlo-

- De acuerdo, será mejor que salgamos de aquí- dijo mientras comenzaba a escalar, huyendo del río de miasma.

Kagome y sus amigos esperaban preocupados a Inuyasha, el hanyou había salido corriendo sin dar explicación alguna. Koga se había marchado ya en busca de Ginta y Hakkaku.

La chica miró una vez más al horizonte, aguzó la vista, tratando de ver más allá, preguntándose porqué no había llevado un par de binoculares de su época. Una conocida figura apareció, primero borrosa y poco a poco se fue volviendo nítida, conforme se acercaba. Kagome sonrió y quiso correr a su lado, pero se detuvo al ver el pequeño cuerpo de la miko que Inuyasha llevaba en brazos.

Aquello fue doloroso, tan sólo verlo junto a ella bastó para que el corazón de la chica se encogiera. Lo peor sucedió cuando ellos estuvieron cerca. Inuyasha pasó a su lado sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada, solo concentrado en Kikyo. Con delicadeza el hanyou depositó el cuerpo herido de la miko en el suelo, se arrodilló junto a ella. Lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Kagome al escucharle a él jurarle a Kikyo que la protegería, que no volvería a dejar que Naraku la tocara nunca más.

Sango, Kirara, Miroku y Shippo permanecieron en silencio, incómodos sabiendo que la situación era delicada.

Kagome sentía como su corazón se negaba a latir, dolía... y mucho. Sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire, sus piernas no reaccionaban. Parecía que su cuerpo se había puesto en su contra.

Kagome no había escuchado las últimas palabras intercambiadas, por su propio bien su mente decidió desconectarse. Inuyasha alzó la vista finalmente, los dorados ojos del hanyou se quedaron fijamente viendo a Kagome. Ella quería salir corriendo, no quería escuchar de sus labios lo que sus ojos parecían decir a gritos.

«¡No, por favor! ¡no lo digas!» pensó en silencio.

- Kagome... - La chica sintió como todos la miraban. Y antes de poder reaccionar, un par de brazos la sujetaron y la alzaron del suelo.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Suéltame!- gritó ella al notar que él la llevaba en brazos mientras corría a toda velocidad, alejándose de sus amigos. Kagome escuchó a lo lejos a todos llamarla - ¡me lastimas! Suéltame- pidió ella, al abrazo de Inuyasha era demasiado fuerte, no podía moverse e incluso respirar dolía.

Kagome no supo cuando se quedó dormida, ni en donde estaban cuando abrió los ojos. Inuyasha no se había detenido ni un instante. Por primera vez a Kagome le dio miedo estar junto a él. Cuando pudo observó si en Inuyasha había rastros de transformación, quizás se estaba convirtiendo en youkai y por eso actuaba de esa manera. Nada. El rostro de él parecía cansado y algo sudoroso, pero nada de ojos rojos o franjas púrpuras.

Finalmente, Inuyasha soltó a Kagome con poca delicadeza. La chica estuvo a punto de caer. Aterrada buscó la mirada de Inuyasha, él tenía la cabeza agachada. Kagome miró a su alrededor y al instante supo donde estaba, el goshinboku estaba frente a ellos.

- ¿Inu... Inuyasha?- preguntó en un susurro, sentía la garganta seca.

- Siempre elegiré a Kikyo – Inuyasha dijo con voz ronca

Escucharlo de sus propios labios fue más doloroso para ella. Kagome lo sabía, siempre supo que Kikyo era importante para él, pero... en un rincón de su corazón, tenía la esperanza de que algún día ella podría ocupar un lugar dentro de la vida del hanyou. Aquellas palabras fueron peor que un cuchillo clavado en el pecho. Su mirada se tornó borrosa.

Inuyasha comenzó a desesperarse, ella no respondía.

-¿No lo entiendes? - dijo acercándose a ella. La tomó bruscamente por los hombros. Comenzó a sacudirla– No perteneces a mi mundo. No quiero que estés en él. Quiero que te vayas a casa.¡No quiero verte más! ¡estoy harto de tener que cuidarte! Por tu culpa casi muere Kikyo. No eres más que un maldito estorbo. ¡Eres sólo una chiquilla tonta que se aferra a mí!¡No me importas! ¡Nunca podrías importarme! ¡VETE! - gritó mientras la soltaba se dio la vuelta sin siquiera mirarla.

Kagome escuchó a Inuyasha, pero no podía moverse. Algo en su interior se había desgarrado. Lo único que la hacía parecer viva eran las lágrimas que zurcaban sus mejillas. Y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Cuando volvió en sí, estaba tirada en el suelo. Sus ropas manchadas de tierra, sus cabellos despeinados. Tenía la garganta reseca, áspera. Se miró las manos. La tenue luz de luna no le permitía verlas bien, pero le ardían. Se había enterrado las uñas en sus propias palmas hasta hacerlas sangrar. Su blusa estaba húmeda con lágrimas. Había llorado hasta perder la conciencia. Sus rodillas punzaron, supo que se había lastimado al caer. Apoyándose en el árbol se levantó, tambaleante. Se sentía vacía pero extrañamente pesada. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse sin que ella lo notará. Movida como por un hechizo caminó sin rumbo aparente. De pronto se dio cuenta de que sus pasos se habían dirigido hacia la cabaña de Kaede-sama. Le aterró tener que enfrentar a sus amigos. Sólo ansiaba salir de ahí, regresar a casa. Se encerraría en su habitación y lloraría hasta que no le quedaran más lágrimas. Ya nada la ataba a esta época. Con un nudo en la garganta por no poder decirle adiós a sus amigos, se giró y comenzó a correr.

Llegó al pozo, finalmente. Su respiración era agitada. Se había caído un par de veces en el camino. Pero no importaba, necesitaba salir de ahí. Sin pensarlo dio un salto hacia el interior del pozo. Esperó ver aquella luz violeta que siempre la recibía cuando viajaba de una época a otra. Pero no vio nada. Sólo la oscuridad aterradora del pozo. ¿porqué no había funcionado? ¿porque? Se preguntó una y otra vez llorando.

Él se había ido tras Kikyo. Kagome sintió que junto con él una parte de su alma también se había ido...

Sintió como su piel era calentada suavemente. Levantó el brazo y con la mano se cubrió los ojos. El sol se colaba por la parte superior del pozo. Ver la luz intensa iluminando el fondo del mismo la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Seguía en el sengoku jidai, no había podido regresar a casa.

Se sentó con dificultad, todo le dolía. Se abrazó a sus rodillas. Lentamente los recuerdos del día anterior se repitieron incesantes en su mente. Kagome sentía un nudo en la garganta, sentía que algo oprimía su corazón, dificultándole respirar o moverse, sin embargo, sus ojos ya no derramaron más lágrimas. Se alegró por ello. Finalmente, tuvo valor para intentarlo una vez más.

Se levantó y escaló las paredes de piedra del pozo, no sin dificultad. Sus dedos estaban entumidos, ensangrentados, adoloridos. Cuando por fin llegó a lo más alto, trepó para salir a la superficie. A la luz del día examinó sus ropas, sus manos, sus rodillas. Se avergonzó, debía tener un aspecto terrible.

" _¿No lo entiendes? - dijo acercándose a ella. La tomó bruscamente por los hombros. Comenzó a sacudirla– No perteneces a este mundo. No quiero que estés en él. Quiero que te vayas a casa.¡No quiero verte más! ¡estoy harto de tener que cuidarte! Por tu culpa casi muere Kikyo. No eres más que un maldito estorbo. ¡Eres sólo una chiquilla tonta que se aferra a mí!¡No me importas! ¡Nunca podrías importarme! ¡VETE! - gritó mientras la soltaba se dio la vuelta sin siquiera mirarla. " _

Las palabras de Inuyasha retumbaban en su corazón y en su mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Inuyasha había sido tan cruel con ella? Ella sabía que él amaba a Kikyo, pero pensaba que al menos ella era algo importante para él. Recordó las lágrimas derramadas por el hanyou cuando ella y los demás habían estado a punto de morir. La forma en que él la estrechó entre sus brazos con desesperación y le había pedido perdón por no protegerla. Recordó las veces en las que él se había sentido aliviado de que ella estuviera sana y salva. Las veces en las que el demostró genuinamente preocupación por ella o las tantas discusiones por celos a causa de Koga. Y el dolor en su pecho se intensificó.

Negó en silencio, no. Se negaba a creer que a él ya no le importaba, _nadie_ podía fingir esos sentimientos. Mucho menos Inuyasha quien era jodidamente transparente en cuanto a emociones se trataba. Visualizó la vez que había enfermado, y cómo Inuyasha se había preocupado por ella y había conseguido aquellos extraños ingredientes para prepararle una infusión y mejorarla. Había velado toda la noche sentado a los pies de su cama. Con él siempre se sentía segura, como en casa.

Pero, él jamás le había dicho un "te quiero", ni siquiera un me importas. Lo más que había logrado obtener de él había sido un " te necesito a mi lado". No era del todo culpa de él. Ella lo sabía, ella había elegido permanecer a su lado, de una manera tonta, infantil, masoquista.

Kagome se sentía feliz de que él la dejara permanecer a su lado, se había sentido feliz con las escasas muestras de afecto de Inuyasha hacia ella. Para Kagome bastaban. Pero ahora...

¿Se arrepentía de las decisiones tomadas? No, la respuesta era un no rotundo. Dolía. Claro que sí. El amor siempre duele ¿no dicen eso todos? ¿Lo odiaba? Quizás si, pero lo amaba más.

Y fue así como se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer. Debía regresar al lugar a donde pertenecía. Debía quedarse con los recuerdos de él preocupándose por ella. Sólo así sería capaz de superarlo.

Se tomó un momento más, para ver por última vez el sengoku jidai, tratando de grabarlo todo en su mente. Cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor. Parpadeó un momento y asintió.

- Me voy a casa – dijo al viento mientras se giraba, tomó impulso y saltó para entrar en el pozo. En cuanto lo hizo un recuerdo de Inuyasha sonriendo asaltó su mente. Kagome cerró los ojos esperando que el pozo la llevara a casa...

Nada... como la noche anterior el pozo se negaba a funcionar...

Kagome lo intentó una, dos, tres veces... perdió la cuenta después de que sus rodillas estuvieron demasiado lastimadas y sus músculos demasiado doloridos.

El pozo simplemente se negaba a cumplir su deseo de ir a casa. Se aterró... ¿y sí nunca regresaba? ¿qué haría ella? No podía regresar con Inuyasha, ni con Kaede-sama ni con ninguno de ellos, no ahora al menos.

Estaba sola, perdida en un tiempo que no era el suyo, viviendo una vida extraña.

La sed la estaba atormentando. Derrotada, comenzó a encaminar sus pasos hacia el río. Bebería y quizá se bañaría en sus cristalinas aguas y después, ya pensaría en algo qué hacer.

Se hundió en el agua completamente vestida. Las heridas que hasta ese momento le habían parecido poca cosa, ardieron al contacto con el agua helada. Kagome reprimió un escalofrío. Con sus manos hizo un cuenco y bebió agua de él. Se sumergió dentro del río durante horas o al menos así le pareció a ella. Ya no estaba muy segura de que le importara. El agua limpió la tierra, el sudor, la sangre y las lágrimas de la chica, pero jamás limpiaría las heridas del alma que ahora tenía. Suspiró. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo.

Kagome se obligó a salir del agua. No tenía a dónde ir. Recordó que había aprendido que una cueva era un buen lugar para resguardarse por las noches. Comenzó a caminar buscando una.

No supo cuanto caminó, sin embargo debió ser bastante. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba todo oscuro, solo la pálida luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente el bosque. Ella se había internado en él hacía mucho. Pero no había encontrado una sola cueva o lugar donde resguardarse. Pensó en Inuyasha, él seguramente se habría subido a un árbol, acomodado en una gran rama y se habría dormido hacía horas. Pero ella no era Inuyasha, ella era no muy buena escalando y aún peor durmiendo en ramas.

Siguió caminando hasta que de pronto escuchó ruido. El crujir de hojas y ramas. Su pulso se aceleró. Quizá un animal salvaje estaba por atacarla o un youkai. Deseó tener su arco y sus flechas, aunque aún no fuese una experta arquera, al menos podría defenderse. Pero no tenía nada salvo la ropa puesta.

El animal, youkai o lo que fuera parecía estar acercándose peligrosamente rápido hacia ella por el flanco derecho. Aterrada, Kagome salió corriendo, tan rápido como sus cansados miembros le permitían. Sintió su pie derecho chocar contra algo duro. Sus manos ni siquiera amortiguaron la caída. Su vientre recibió primero el impacto. Kagome aulló de dolor cuando su frente impactó con el suelo. Escuchó mucho ruido a su alrededor. Pensó que tal vez moriría y eso la alivió. _«No tengo miedo. No importa ya. Solo quisiera verlo una vez más»_y de pronto todo se tornó negro...

* * *

><p>Hola!. este es mi primer intento de fic basado en un anime  manga :D espero no esté tan mal. Denme una oportunidad :3 Inuyasha es uno de mis animes favoritos y bueno, después de leer algunos excelentes fics me animé a intentar uno. Trataré en la medida de lo posible que los personajes permanezcan fieles a sus personalidades.

El fic estará basado más en el anime que en el manga, aunque incluirá algunas cosas del mismo. También incluiré los acontecimientos de la segunda película (La única que usaré, y eso solo por hacer equitativas las cosas jajaja ya verán más adelante porqué)

Por sí a alguien es como yo y gusta de leer escuchando música, estas son algunas canciones que escuchaba mientras escribía este capítulo :D

Epilogue / Apocalyptica

Home / Daughtry

* Inuyasha's lullaby / Inuyasha OST

* Affections touching across time / Inuyasha OST

* Kagome and Inuyasha / Inuyasha OST

Possibility / Likke li

Para quienes siguen mi dramione " Instantes" ¡MIL GRACIAS! Me siento feliz de tener reviews, followers y favoritos (en serio! No saben lo feliz que soy al leerlos!) y me gustaría aclarar que no lo dejaré ni mucho menos, es solo que mi mente es dispersa y se imagina varias historias a la vez, de hecho tengo en borradores y en mente otros dos dramione, un crossover de Ranma/Inuyasha, un one shot de Ranma y una historia de cazadores de sombras O.o la verdad no sé si me anime a publicar algún día alguna de las que menciono, siento que no son tan buenas y más bien las he escrito por reto personal y quizá por capricho n/n

En fin, yaaaaa... a lo que iba, perdón, me voy por las ramas. De antemano agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia.

Sayonara, por ahora :D

Earilmadith21


	2. Gomenasai, pequeña

Disclaimer:

Inuyasha y todos los personajes no son míos -quisiera yo que sí- pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados por un momento.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Gomenasai, pequeña"<strong>

Inuyasha sintió un gran alivio cuando por fin llegó hasta donde Kikyo estaba. Le asustaba no llegar a tiempo, no poder salvarla. Se lo debía, ella había muerto por él una vez, él debía evitar que aquello volviera a suceder.

Cuando la miko cayó por el precipicio nada más le importó y se lanzó por ella. Cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos sana y salva sintió alegría. Había llegado, la había salvado.

Conforme se encaminaban hacia Kagome y los demás, sintió como poco a poco su corazón empezaba a doler. Había tomado una resolución, ya la había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, pero ... esta vez cumpliría con su palabra. Esta vez se alejaría de Kagome para siempre.

Se sentía terrible, sabía que Kagome lo odiaría, y se obligó a sí mismo a aceptarlo aunque era lo que menos deseaba. No soportaba la idea de que ella lo odiara, pero así debía ser por el bien de todos. Prefería lastimarla una vez a lastimarla continuamente. Porque no era tan tonto, sabía que ella sufría cada vez que Kikyo estaba cerca. Él deseaba protegerlas a ambas, pero aquello no era posible. Simplemente ambas significaban mucho para él, sin embargo Kikyo había sacrificado su vida por él, lo menos que podía hacer era darle su vida a cambio. Además era mejor tomar esta decisión así y no en plena batalla contra Naraku donde inevitablemente una de las dos pagaría las consecuencias de sus estupideces, de su incapacidad de protegerlas. No podía permitir que Kikyo volviera a morir a manos de Naraku, pero tampoco Kagome. El sólo pensar que Kagome pudiera morir bastaba para congelarle la sangre. Había estado a punto de perderla hacía poco y había dolido mucho. Se sentía acorralado y frustrado, Kagome debía regresar a casa, donde tenía quien esperara por ella, donde estaría sana y salva de todo. Él le había hecho una promesa a la miko y la había roto una y otra vez a causa de Kagome, por ella él había dejado a Kikyo de lado en más de una ocasión y era algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Sólo así sería realmente capaz de cuidar de ambas.

«Esto es todo lo que puedo dar, sí Kagome me odia está en su derecho. Ella jamás entenderá por lo que estoy pasando. Por qué lo estoy haciendo. Lo hago por el bien de las dos» se decía así mismo tratando de convencerse.

Finalmente llegó a donde sus amigos estaban, como siempre Kagome lo esperaba. Suspiró y continuó su camino sin separarse de Kikyo. Le dolió en el alma ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Kagome cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, pero necesitaba ignorarla. Necesitaba que ella regresara a casa.

Después de dejar a Kikyo descansando, tomó a Kagome en sus brazos impidiéndole escapar.

Los gritos de la chica, sus sollozos, el olor a lágrimas y a miedo le estaban torturando. Corrió con ella hasta la aldea de Kaede-sama. Kagome yacía inmóvil en sus brazos dormida. Inuyasha bajó la mirada. El hanyou no pudo evitar odiarse a sí mismo al notar las lágrimas secas en las pálidas mejillas de la chica. Consiente de que la iba a lastimar demasiado. Sabía que ella no lo merecía y que estaba siendo injusto. Pero ella debía irse. Inuyasha debía herirla en lo más profundo, sólo así Kagome se alejaría de su lado. Finalmente cuando llegaron al goshinboku la bajó. Había elegido aquel lugar como el sitio de despedida, ahí se habían conocido, era justo que ahí se dijeran adiós para siempre. Ella ya había despertado, lucía aterrada. A Inuyasha le hirió saber que ella le temía, Kagome nunca le había temido, ni siquiera cuando él se había transformado en youkai.

_«_¡_Onegai_, Kagome!... _¡Gomenasai!_ » rogó en su mente. No podía mirarla. Inuyasha permaneció con la cabeza gacha. Cerró sus manos en puños, enterrándose las garras en sus propias palmas, preparándose para lo que debía hacer.

- ¿Inu... Inuyasha?- preguntó ella en voz baja

- Siempre elegiré a Kikyo – dijo él con la voz más tranquila que le fue posible, deseando que con eso fuera suficiente.

Inuyasha esperó alguna reacción por parte de la chica. Pero nada, la chica parecía petrificada. Inuyasha alzó la mirada. Hubiera preferido mil veces que Kagome gritara sin cesar "¡Osuwari!" y lo dejara clavado en el suelo a lo que vio. Kagome parecía destrozada.

_«_¡Mierda! _Onegai_, vete Kagome... ¡vete! _»_ pensó desesperado al ver que ella no movía ni un músculo. Tragó con dificultad, la lastimaría aún más, _tenía_ que hacerlo.

- ¿No lo entiendes? - dijo acercándose a ella. La tomó bruscamente por los hombros. Comenzó a sacudirla– No perteneces a este mundo. No quiero que estés en él. Quiero que te vayas a casa.¡No quiero verte más! ¡estoy harto de tener que cuidarte! Por tu culpa casi muere Kikyo. No eres más que un maldito estorbo. ¡Eres sólo una chiquilla tonta que se aferra a mí!¡No me importas! ¡Nunca podrías importarme! ¡VETE! - gritó mientras la soltaba se dio la vuelta sin siquiera mirarla.

Inuyasha comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitian. Sintió un dolor terrible en el pecho, no dejaba de recordar la expresión perdida de Kagome. Pero sabía que lo había logrado. Kagome no se quedaría después de eso, se iría a casa y con suerte no regresaría nunca. La chica regresaría a su propia época y continuaría con su vida. Le dolió pensar en ello. Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ella se detuvo y se dejó caer de bruces.

- ¡_Onegai_, Kagome!... _¡Gomenasai! Onegai_, pequeña... _gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai_. Espero que algún día me perdones- repetía, mientras con sus puños golpeaba el suelo descargando su furia.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se alegró de estar solo en el bosque. Sin nadie que pudiera verlo. No entendía porqué se sentía tan triste, porqué dolía tanto saber que no la volvería a ver y que ella lo olvidaría. Para cuando dejó de golpear el suelo sus nudillos se habían convertido en extrañas masas sanguinolentas, pero aquello no importó, de algún modo el dolor físico aliviaba un poco el que sentía clavado en el pecho. Se dejó caer sobre la tierra y lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Inuyasha no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Finalmente supo que debía regresar. Había dejado a Kikyo y a sus amigos solos. Inhaló profundo, como para darse valor. Maldijo de inmediato.

- Kagome- dijo percibiendo el suave olor característico de la chica aún impregnado en su ropa. Inuyasha se levantó y buscó un río. Debía bañarse, borrar todo rastro de ella.

Después de sumergirse en las aguas templadas de un río notó como sus heridas ya casi sanaban gracias a sus poderes de hanyou, lo agradeció no quería que ellos preguntaran más de lo necesario. Emprendió el camino de regreso al monte Hakurei.

Usando sus desarrollados sentidos pronto encontró a sus amigos. Kikyo había permanecido con ellos, Miroku la había convencido de ello. Todos se quedaron en silencio en cuanto vieron a Inuyasha regresar. Era evidente que algo había sucedido, nunca antes Inuyasha había actuado de esa manera, Kagome y él peleaban continuamente, pero todos sabían que él era incapaz de lastimarla realmente. Lo primero que notaron fue el rostro de Inuyasha, carecía de expresión. Shippo se atrevió a hablar.

- Inu... Inuyasha... ¿dónde está Kagome?- preguntó el pequeño kitsune algo temeroso. Inuyasha lo miró. Shippo pareció acobardarse, se escondió detrás de Sango.

- Se fue a casa y nunca más regresará- contestó Inuyasha con tono cortante.

- Pero... pero... ¿le hiciste daño?- preguntó Sango preocupada. Inuyasha la miró, le dolió la desconfianza de la taijiya, sin embargo sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto, si bien no le había tocado un solo cabello a Kagome, la había herido demasiado.

- Esta sana y salva. Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer. No quiero hablar más del tema. Perdimos mucho tiempo por mi culpa. Debemos buscar a Naraku – se acercó a Kikyo, quien no había dicho nada pero lo miraba de manera suspicaz, se dio la vuelta y se hincó como solía hacerlo para que Kagome subiera a su espalda. Al instante recapacitó y se levantó, tomó la mano de la sacerdotisa y la guió hasta Kirara – Sango, ¿podría viajar Kikyo contigo sobre Kirara?- preguntó dubitativo.

- Ss...si, claro- contestó aturdida. Se preguntaba dónde estaba Kagome y que había sucedido. Sin embargo se movió hacia adelante con la intención de que Kikyo se acomodara detrás de ella. La miko lo hizo. Todos miraban a Inuyasha con estupefacción.

- ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Dejaste sola a Kagome! ¡La dejaste por Kikyo!- Gritó Shippo llorando -Ella nunca te hubiera dejado, ¡la traicionaste!-

Inuyasha gruñó amenazadoramente, se acercó a Shippo.

- Solo te diré esto una vez, sí no quieres que te haga daño ¡te callarás!. No volverás a hablar de esa estúpida-

Shippo se acobardó, nunca había visto a Inuyasha tan enojado en su forma de hanyou.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? Tu no eres el Inuyasha que conocemos – dijo Sango protegiendo al zorrito en un abrazo. El pequeño lloraba incontrolable.

- ¡Keh! Ustedes no me conocen. ¿Irán tras Naraku?- preguntó y sin esperar respuesta alguna echó a correr en dirección al sur. Los demás lo siguieron, aunque con cautela. Inuyasha parecía una bomba de tiempo.

Kikyo lo miraba boquiabierta. Ellos tenían razón, él ya no era ni el Inuyasha que ella había conocido, ni el Inuyasha que ellos conocían. Era otra persona. Era agresivo, mucho más que cuando ella lo vio por primera vez. Algo había cambiado en él y no era para bien. No tuvo que pensar mucho al respecto, en el pasado, él había sido agresivo porque era un alma herida. Lo habían lastimado durante tantos años que su corazón no sanaría con facilidad. Cuando la conoció a ella, Inuyasha se suavizó un poco. Sin embargo, aunque a Kikyo le doliera admitirlo, el verdadero cambio lo hizo junto a Kagome. Lo había notado desde el principio. Inuyasha ya no era aquel lastimado hanyou. Pero al parecer eso se había ido, junto con la chica. Kikyo supo que Inuyasha estaba sufriendo mucho por la partida de Kagome aún cuando él había sido el causante, aún cuando estaba decidido a aparentar que no le importaba.

Avanzaron durante casi todo el día. Inuyasha parecía no querer quedarse quieto. Y era verdad, no quería tener tiempo para pensar en ella. Aunque aún así lo hacía, no podía evitarlo.

El grupo también permanecía tenso, después del altercado con Shippo todos volvieron a ser amables, pero era obvio que algo había cambiado.

Inuyasha se había hincado para que Kikyo subiera a su espalda, pero no pudo llevarla así. Sentía que aquel era el lugar exclusivo de Kagome, que nadie más podría ocuparlo y se retractó de inmediato. Se odió por ser tan agresivo con sus amigos, en especial con Shippo. Pero el kitsune había puesto el dedo en la llaga, él zorrito siempre decía las cosas con honestidad y escucharlo lo hizo enfurecer, no con Shippo sino consigo mismo, porque sabía que el kitsune tenía razón en todo. Al llegar la noche acamparon cerca de un claro. Mientras todos dormían cerca de una agradable fogata. Inuyasha miraba desde lejos. Por un momento le pareció ver la extraña y mullida manta que Kagome usaba para dormir y a la chica acurrucada durmiendo profundamente. Parpadeó confundido, de inmediato se percató de que era Kikyo y no Kagome a la que veía. Suspiró. Kikyo descansaba cerca de un árbol, rodeada de sus fieles shinidamachu. Miroku estaba sentado cerca de la fogata. Sango dormía con Shippo en brazos y recargada en Kirara. Hizo un gesto negativo y cerró los ojos.

Kagome estaba de pie frente a él llorando en silencio. Deseó estrecharla en sus brazos, hacer lo que fuera para que ella no llorara. Detestaba verla así. De pronto la chica alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Kagome se acercó a él con pasos tambaleantes, antes de que él pudiera hacer algo la chica lo rodeó en un abrazo. Inuyasha sonrió y colocó su mano en la espalda de la chica. Se sentía tan bien tenerla junto a él. El pequeño cuerpo de la chica era suave y cálido. Le reconfortaba su presencia.

- Kagome – dijo con suavidad mientras se inclinaba sobre ella aspirando el dulce aroma que su cabello despedía.

- Sólo quería verte otra vez, Inuyasha- contestó ella mientras alzaba su mirada hacia él. La chica se estiró un poco tratando de alcanzar al hanyou. Él sintió el cálido aliento de Kagome rozando sus labios...

Inuyasha despertó. «Fue un sueño» pensó. Exhaló un profundo suspiro. Después de un rato se levantó, necesitaba despejarse. Caminó lejos de sus amigos, adentrándose en el bosque.

- ¿Estás pensando en ella, verdad?- preguntó Kikyo a su espalda

- No tendría por qué pensar en ella, la verdad es un peso que me quito de encima- mintió él

A Kikyo no le pasó desapercibida la pequeña mueca de dolor que se formó en el rostro de Inuyasha. Le dolió saber que él extrañaba a otra mujer. La miko se acercó a él.

- Ella estuvo contigo en muchos momentos, fue tu amiga- continuó cautelosa

- Ella no... no es mi amiga- no sabía porqué, pero para él Kagome no tenía ninguna clasificación, ella era simplemente Kagome- Es una niña tonta que no sabía lo que hacía al querer estar aquí, nunca entendió los peligros a los que se exponía. No pertenecía aquí. Ahora está donde debe. Con el tiempo se olvidará de todo esto - «Se olvidará de mi» quiso añadir

Kikyo llegó hasta donde él. Lo tomó del brazo cariñosamente. Inuyasha dio un ligero respingo pero no se movió. Parecía aún perdido en sus pensamientos. Ella frunció el entrecejo. Examinó con detalle el rostro del hanyou.

- Te enamoraste de ella- no fue una pregunta, Kikyo lo estaba afirmando.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido, pero de inmediato bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

- Yo...no... - suspiró e hizo un gesto negativo – no es así, ella me tranquiliza, me alivia de alguna manera, me hace sentir ¿feliz?. Kagome es extraña, nos mantiene a todos juntos- se quedó en silencio unos momentos antes de continuar- Ella confía en mi... más de lo que yo lo hago- dijo sin pensar, Kikyo se removió incómoda recordando que ellos habían caído en la trampa de Naraku.

«¿Qué? ¿dije eso? ¡mierda!» pensó al instante, la miró los ojos de Kikyo eran tristes, Inuyasha se sintió culpable.

- Entiendo- dijo ella mientras empezaba a alejarse. Inuyasha no lo había aceptado directamente, pero sus palabras se parecían a lo que ella sentía al estar cerca de él, por lo que sabía que él sí se había enamorado de la chica.

Inuyasha la detuvo.

- No, no entiendes nada. No quise decir eso. Es sólo que no puedo fallarles a ambas. A ti te fallé una vez y no pienso volver a hacerlo. No importa lo que pase. Yo te protegeré a ti, y haré lo que me pidas, así sea morir- dijo por fin mirando a Kikyo.

- No quiero ser una obligación para ti, Inuyasha – contestó ella, de pronto ella bajó la vista - ¿alguna vez te has dado cuenta de cuánto has cambiado? -

Inuyasha pareció desconcertado.

- ¿a qué te refieres, Kikyo?- inquirió nervioso

Ella se alejó un poco de Inuyasha.

- No sé como explicarlo, pero ella te cambió y tu pareces ni siquiera notarlo. Debía ser yo no ella. Yo debía sanarte, estar contigo, cambiarte. Volverte más humano – la voz de la miko era dolida, Inuyasha la abrazó.

- Ahora estaremos juntos- dijo sin mirarla, sintiendo el peso de sus palabras.

No dijeron nada más, permanecieron así un largo tiempo hasta que Inuyasha le dijo que debían regresar. Inuyasha subió de un salto a las ramas más altas del árbol donde Kikyo descansaba, desde ahí tenía una excelente vista para protegerlos y a la vez estar alejado de ellos, por alguna razón deseaba estar solo.

"_Te enamoraste de ella"_ las palabras de Kikyo retumbaban en su mente "_ella te cambió y tu pareces ni siquiera notarlo"_

¿Se había enamorado de Kagome? No, nunca. Él sólo quería protegerla ¿no?_ "Pero te da miedo que ella te olvide ¿no es cierto?"_ Dijo una voz en su cabeza. «No, ella no podría olvidarme» se dijo a sí mismo. _"Oh, claro que lo hará. Kagome seguirá con su vida, se enamorará, se casará y tendrá hijos"._ «Maldita voz, ¡cállate!» pidió en silencio mientras una clara imagen de Kagome con un abultado vientre le sonreía y de la mano de la chica había otro hombre. Inuyasha sintió como algo lo golpeaba en el pecho con fuerza de tan solo imaginarse a Kagome así. Gruñó enojado «Ya no importa lo que yo sienta, ella está en su mundo y yo debo seguir adelante» pensó. Inuyasha alzó la mirada, el cielo estaba cuajado de estrellas, una luna menguante se veía aún en el firmamento. Suspiró. A Kagome le encantaba mirar las estrellas, decía que en su época no se veían de igual manera. Una estela cruzó el cielo e Inuyasha recordó que en una ocasión ella le había dicho que cuando viera a una estrella caer, uno podía pedir un deseo.

Cerró los ojos visualizando la sonrisa tierna de la chica, sin poder evitarlo imitó el gesto, mientras en su mente se formulaba un único deseo «Deseo que seas feliz, pequeña. Te lo mereces, mereces algo mejor que yo» pensó mientras intentaba dormir sin soñar con ella.

* * *

><p>Holaaaaaaa! OMG! Gracias en verdad! tenía muchas dudas en sí publicar o no, pero mil, mil gracias! normalmente no actualizo tan rápido, pero ya tenía casi terminado este capítulo así que... aquí vamos, espero lo disfruten :D<p>

P.D. Creo que no lo mencioné pero sí, será un INU x KAG... aunque habrá algunas otras parejitas para fines de la historia, como Miroku x Sango

Les dejo el significado de algunas palabras japonesas que usé :D

_Kitsune – Shippo es un kitsune. La palabra significa zorro, se utiliza para nombrar al espíritu del bosque con forma de zorro, cuya función clásica es la de proteger bosques y aldeas._

_Onegai – por favor_

_Gomenasai: perdóname._

**_Reviews! :D mil gracias!_**

_Elena79: Mi primer review en esta patoavetura :D mil gracias! Ya sé mugre Inuyasha! ¬¬ yo me sentí mal al escribir lo que Inuyasha le dijo a Kag, espero que se muestre un poco del porqué lo hizo. Inu no sabe cómo proteger a ambas al mismo tiempo y que ninguna salga lastimada. Por desgracia tiene un sentido demasiado fuerte de obligación con Kikyo y bueeeeeee... hace sufrir a mi Kag creyendo que será mejor que ella se vaya y esté en casa, a salvo. Desde luego será Inu x Kag, creo que no lo aclaré n/n gomenasai!, pero sí amo a esa parejita. Quien sigue a Kag, te lo debo para el sig capítulo, pero creo que debía explicar las razones de Inu. En fin, gracias por el review y el apoyo!_

_Erya- sama: Aquí está el sig cap. Espero te guste, arigato!_

_serena tsukino chiba: Tampoco Inuyasha la está pasando tan bien xD por eso quería poner su "versión de los hechos"_

_abi94: Lo hará :D gracias por el review_

_lLexa: Awww lo siento :( no llores, o bueno lloramos juntas! :D yo sufro escribiendo ¬¬ me meto mucho en los personajes. Pero prometo que pronto Kag estará mejor. Arigato! _

_Landcaster Lee: Aww muchas gracias! Aquí está :D _

_LucDexam: Lo sé, fue muuuuuy cruel, pero Inuyasha sabía que sólo así Kagome lo dejaría T_T Espero ayude un poco este cap para saber el porqué actúo así. Sino yo te ayudo con lo del precipicio (?) jajaja xD arigato!_

_Arttemissa: *se va a gritar de felicidad* Awww mil gracias por tus palabras! Sé que aún me falta mucho para ser buena en esto, pero escribo de corazón :3_

_Azulblue06: awwwww! Me siento honrada por tus palabras. Concuerdo contigo, soy lectora de fics y hay excelentes ideas por ahí pero a veces la narrativa echa todo por la borda. Sé bien que no es perfecta mi narrativa pero seguiré mejorando :D lo prometo. También me interesa mucho desarrollar los personajes para que se entienda el porqué hacen lo que hacen y no solo meros caprichos. _

_Yo no he leído historias donde Inu elija a Kikyo D: bueno en realidad solo he leído algunas historias de Inuyasha, pero sí mi punto es básicamente es el que mencionas jaja Inuyasha es muy típico en ese aspecto, a Kagome la siente segura y sabe que siempre estará ahí, como muchos, él solo se dará cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que lo pierde. Espero te guste este cap. Arigato! _

Sí gustan escuchar música mientras leen, estas son algunas opciones:

Soundtrack:

Just a little girl / Trading yesterday

Sorry / Buckcherry

Better than me / Hinder

Forgive me / Evanescence

Gravity of love / Enigma


	3. Iniciando de nuevo

_Disclaimer:_

_Los personajes pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados por un ratito para jugar :D_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Iniciando de nuevo"<br>**

Naraku se hallaba en su nuevo escondite. Estaba furioso y frustrado. Kikyo había escapado nuevamente y sus planes de acabarla por fin se habían desmoronado, además la miko sabía que en el Monte Hakurei algo había sucedido con él. Claro, no creía que ella supiera exactamente qué, sin embargo, Kikyo habia demostrado conocerlo quizás mejor que él mismo. Así estaba, pensando en su siguiente movimiento. Debía obtener una ventaja. Sopesando sus posibilidades, decidió obtener más información, mandó llamar a Kanna. La niña apareció sosteniendo su característico espejo entre las pequeñas manos.

- Muéstrame a Inuyasha – dijo hastiado. No muy seguro de querer saber sí Kikyo estaba con el hanyou aún, quizá algún sentimiento aún se escapaba de su control, pese a ya no tener el corazón de Onigumo con él.

Kanna asintió. Naraku observó el espejo. Dentro de él poco a poco se pudieron distinguir las figuras del hanyou acompañado de sus amigos y de Kikyo. Naraku se percató de que alguien faltaba.

- ¿Dónde está Kagome?- preguntó más así mismo que a Kanna.

Naraku intrigado decidió que vigilaría a Inuyasha para averiguar qué había sucedido. Estaba por deshacerse de la niña cuando unas palabras pronunciadas por Sango llamaron su atención. Naraku se inclinó hacia el espejo con claras intenciones de escuchar mejor. La taijiya y el monje caminaban separados del resto. Inuyasha iba al frente. Kikyo detrás de él. El pequeño _kitsune_ dormía sobre el lomo de la _nekomata. _

-_ Houshi- sama_, ¿qué habrá pasado realmente con _Kagome-chan_? ¿le habrá hecho daño Inuyasha?- la voz de la taijiya demostraba su preocupación.

- No lo sé, Sango. Inuyasha puede ser violento pero dudo que le haya hecho algo a_ Kagome-sama_, sin embargo, bueno... él debió... de haberle dicho que_ Kikyo-sama_ es la mujer que él ama- concluyó el monje mirando de soslayo a la pareja que caminaba delante de ellos.

- Sí, supongo...- Sango echó un fugaz vistazo en la misma dirección que él, se fijó en que Inuyasha y Kikyo caminaban separados y en silencio. Continúo en voz baja - ellos parecen distantes. Inuyasha está todo el tiempo enojado y ... - la taijiya bajó la mirada – él...- Sango se detuvo un momento, temerosa de continuar, finalmente suspiró – Inuyasha ha estado peleando casi sin razón con cualquiera que se cruce en nuestro ha arriesgado sin motivo aparente, parece como...- Sango no pudo terminar la frase.

Miroku asintió, comprendiendo lo que ella quería decir.

- Inuyasha parece no importarle si muere en una pelea, es más parece como si lo buscara.

- Pero... ¿por qué? - era evidente que ella no entendía el comportamiento errático del hanyou.

- Eso no lo sé, Sango. Sólo él sabe porqué actúa así. Lo único que espero es que Inuyasha no encuentre aquello que busca tan fervientemente.

- Yo también lo espero, _houshi-sama_- concluye Sango mirando al hanyou con preocupación. Suspiró mientras retomaban el paso.

Naraku se alejó del espejo con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en los labios. « Así que Inuyasha, buscas la muerte. Quizá yo pueda ayudarte un poco» pensó meditando. Rió fríamente. «Mmm... ¿porqué pareces buscar la muerte? ¿tendrá algo que ver el hecho de que Kagome ya no está a tu lado? Me preguntó, ¿qué harías si ella estuviera en mi poder?» se preguntaba mientras en su mente una idea comenzaba a gestarse.

Kanna fue enviada a vigilar a Inuyasha. Mientras Naraku comenzó a llamar youkai, necesitaba que buscaran a Kagome y la trajeran hasta él. Nunca tendría de su lado a Kikyo, pero Kagome... no creía que la joven fuera tan reticente esta vez. Después de todo, su adorado Inuyasha la había abandonado por su antiguo amor. Quizá las cosas se equilibrabarían. La chica era la única además de la miko que podía ver los fragmentos de la _Shikon no tama_ y su ayuda podría cambiar drásticamente la situación.

Naraku esperó pacientemente a que su nuevo ejército llegara hasta su lado. Cuando una gran cantidad de youkai aparecieron ante él, les ofreció un fragmento de la perla como recompensa a cambio de Kagome...

* * *

><p>Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente. Aún soñolienta se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que estaba en su habitación de siempre, arropada dentro de su cómoda cama. A su lado, sobre la mesilla de noche su despertador marcaba los segundos "tic, tac", la luz se colaba ya por la ventana. Kagome se estiró para tomar el reloj, las manecillas marcaban las 6:00 am. Sonrió, inhaló profundo. «¿Qué pasó? ¿estoy en casa? » se preguntó confundida. El olor a comida proveniente de la cocina se coló por debajo de la puerta, las tripas le gruñeron en señal de protesta.<p>

- Kagome, baja a desayunar- escuchó a su madre llamarla.

- Voy – contestó mientras de un salto se levantaba, sintió que pisaba algo blando y un gruñido se escuchó.

_- ¡Baka!_ ¿porqué me pisaste Kagome?- dijo Inuyasha levantándose del suelo, _Tessaiga_ cayó de sus manos haciendo un ruido metálico al tocar el piso.

Kagome se quedó congelada. « ¿Inuyasha? ¿está conmigo? ¿acaso lo del Monte Hakurei no pasó?» Se preguntó al ver al hanyou, evidentemente él había estado durmiendo al pie de su cama como siempre hacía.

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Kagome?- preguntó él acercándose.

Las lágrimas nublaron los ojos de ella. Se volteó dándole la espalda, dolida. Él la tomó por los hombros la hizo girar y la examinó a detalle.

- ¿Estás bien? yo..._ gomen_, pero me dolió – dijo Inuyasha nervioso.

Kagome pensó en sentarlo, en empujarlo, quiso darle una bofetada; pero su cuerpo traicionero reaccionó por ella, sus manos subieron hasta el cuello de él, rodeándolo; su rostro se recargó en el pecho de Inuyasha.

- Estás aquí – se enojó consigo misma, quería gritarle, herirlo de igual manera que él había hecho con ella, pero sus labios solo dijeron un simple "estás aquí" expresado con demasiada alegría y alivio.

- ¡Claro que estoy aquí! ¿dónde más podría estar?- contestó él abrazándola, contento porque la chica no estuviera enfadada.

- ¡Prométeme que nunca te irás, Inuyasha!- rogó ella.

- ¿Irme? ¿a dónde podría irme, Kagome? Aún no hemos derrotado a Naraku- contestó Inuyasha contrariado.

- Al diablo con Naraku, sólo dime que nunca me dejarás sola, _onegai –_ suplicó aún sin separarse ni un ápice del hanyou.

Kagome sintió como Inuyasha se inclinaba hacia ella.

- Te lo prometo, Kagome. Nunca te dejaré sola – contestó finalmente casi en un susurro, ella sonrió...

Estaba recostada sobre algo cálido y mullido. Era suave al tacto. Buscó a tientas con la mano y finalmente enredó sus dedos en él. Era como el pelaje de algún animal, pero su mano no tenía la fuerza para aferrarse, se soltó y la dejó caer. Sentía como toda ella era sacudida levemente. Instintivamente supo que la conversación con el hanyou en su habitación había sido un sueño solamente, uno muy cruel a su parecer. Maldijo a su mente por enviarle tales fantasías.

Kagome trató de abrir los ojos, pero no pudo. La cabeza y en realidad todo el cuerpo le dolían. Sus párpados eran realmente pesados.

Finalmente logró entreabrir los ojos. «¿Dónde estoy?» Pensó mientras trataba de levantarse, el esfuerzo la hizo marearse. Sin embargo, un rápido vistazo le indicó que aún estaba en el bosque, dejó a sus párpados cerrarse y se dejó caer pesadamente. Un relincho la alertó, gracias a ello intuyó que el pelaje que había acariciado era probablemente la crin de un caballo, seguramente viajaba en el lomo del animal. Pensó en moverse, pero estaba demasiado cansada para hacer nada.

- ¡Señorita!- preguntó una voz masculina que ella no reconoció - ¿Está bien?-.

La chica pudo parpadear ligeramente, los ojos le escocían. No fue capaz de contestar. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. El traqueteo se había detenido. Apenas pudo distinguir un rostro joven que se acercó a ella. Era un chico, quizá algunos años mayor que ella. Humano, para alivio de Kagome.

- Está herida, no es grave pero debe dolerle. Se golpeó la cabeza con una roca- Su voz era amable, la chica haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal se obligó a mirar, el joven le examinó la herida y sonrío. A Kagome le pareció una sonrisa sincera. - Me llamo Kouki, _chichi-ue_ y yo viajamos de regreso a casa. Vivimos en una aldea en el sur, muy cerca del castillo de nuestro _daimyō_. Partimos hace ya un tiempo en búsqueda de los miembros de un clan rival que habían atacado sus tierras hace un par de meses. Los cuales, por cierto estuvieron a punto de herirla. Por suerte llegamos a tiempo y el único daño que sufrió fue a causa de esa piedra. Durmió durante tres días.

Kagome intentó sonreír. Los músculos del rostro parecían rígidos. «¿Tres días? ¡vaya!» se dijo, aún así se sentía terriblemente cansada. Finalmente consiguió esbozar una débil sonrisa.

_- Arigato gozaimasu, Kouki-san_- contestó, en verdad estaba agradecida. Un segundo hombre se acercó a ellos. Era de edad mediana.

- Él es _chichi-ue_ – señaló Kouki, el aludido saludó con una sonrisa.

- Me llamo Ôishi, señorita. Nos alegra que esté bien. ¿La llevamos a casa? Su familia debe estar preocupada-.

Kagome desvió la mirada, ya no tenía a donde ir. Ya no tenía una familia ni amigos. Tragó con dificultad, mientras hacía un gesto negativo.

- Ya no tengo un hogar al qué regresar – Kagome trató de no sonar tan triste como se sentía, pero su tono no pasó desapercibido para ellos.

- Soy un samurái, y mi hijo lo será pronto. Somos hombres de honor, nos regimos por las 7 virtudes*. No sería correcto dejarla a su suerte. Por alguna razón, usted llegó a nuestro camino. Le doy mi palabra de protegerla. No es mucho lo que tenemos, pero con gusto lo compartiremos -.

Kagome no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla. Después de todo, quizá no estaba sola...

_- Arigato gozaimasu, Ôishi- sama - _ dijo en un susurro mientras sentía como el cansancio se apoderaba de nueva cuenta de su cuerpo.

Cuando Kagome volvió a despertar se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido. No había vuelto a soñar con Inuyasha, pero en su lugar, su familia había habitado sus sueños. Lo primero que escuchó fue el suave murmullo de la corriente de algún río a lo lejos. En cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pudo distinguir el pequeño campamento. Ella estaba acostada sobre unas mantas bajo la sombra de un árbol. A su lado los dos samurái estaban sentados y comían tranquilamente. Más allá había un par de caballos pastando tranquilamente « El ying y el yang » pensó al ver que uno era blanco y el otro negro. Trató de levantarse, lo logró finalmente al segundo intento. Aún se sentía mareada y no estaba muy segura de que sus piernas le respondieran. Tambaleante se acercó a ellos.

_- Ohayou, _señorita... ¿cómo se siente?- preguntó Kouki acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole ayuda para llegar hasta donde ellos, sonriente.

- Me duele mucho la cabeza – confesó intentando sonreír y dejándose caer con poca gracia a un lado de los dos hombres – Por cierto, _gomenasai_, no me he presentado mi nombre es Kagome, Higurashi Kagome-. se disculpó haciendo una reverencia pronunciada como correspondía , los samurái eran honorables hombres.

_- Hajimemashite- _saludaron ambos a la chica e hicieron una leve reverencia -¿hambre?- preguntó Kouki señalando una olla humeante ante la fogata.

- Si... un poco – confesó mientras el joven servía sopa en un cuenco y se lo ofrecía a la chica - yo... agradezco lo que han hecho por mi, yo... no tengo cómo pagarles- añadió tomando el cuenco, Kagome lo olisqueó curiosa. El aroma era delicioso y su estómago gruñó pidiendo ser alimentado.

- No pedimos retribución a cambio, además no podríamos dejarla sola. No estaríamos cumpliendo con nuestros principios – terció Ôishi.

Kagome comió sin decir una palabra sobre su historia, ellos tampoco preguntaron, cosa que ella agradeció. Después de comer retomaron el camino. Kouki le cedió a Ryu, su caballo. Los samurái resultaron ser excelentes compañeros aunque Kagome no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho al redordar a sus amigos y a su familia.

¿Los volvería a ver alguna vez? ¿Vería a Inuyasha otra vez? Se imaginó a su familia siguiendo su vida sin ella, se imaginó a Inuyasha junto a Kikyo. Una silenciosa lágrima que había escapado resbalaba lentamente por su mejilla, la chica levantó la mano rápidamente para limpiarla, no quería sentir lástima de sí misma.

Kagome no lo sabía, pero sus nuevos compañeros tenían también recuerdos dolorosos. Kagome les recordaba a Sayuri, la joven y dulce hermana de Kouki que había muerto hacía unos meses.

Para Kagome todo era nuevo, había viajado ya durante mucho tiempo en el _segoku jidai_, pero esto era diferente. Para la chica, montar a Ryu era todo un reto; el caballo le tomó confianza con rapidez, aunque era evidente que el sentimiento no era mutuo. Kagome nunca había montado un caballo y le tenía más bien miedo. Kouki comenzó a enseñarle cómo montar correctamente a Ryu; Kagome no era una alumna mala pero estaba lejos de ser una amazona, para ello faltaría mucha práctica. Antes de acabar el día ya le habían salido ampollas hasta en las ampollas lo que provocó que Kagome empezara a extrañar fervientemente su bicicleta o peor aún, extrañó viajar en la espalda de Inuyasha; no es que fuera demasiado cómodo viajar siendo cargada por él, después de un tiempo se entumía por permanecer en la misma posición y a veces sentía que resbalaría y terminaría en el suelo. Pero le gustaba la manera en que a pesar de todo, se sentía bien viajando de esa forma. Suspiró, enojada consigo misma prometiéndose no volver a pensar en él.

Finalmente, al caer la noche acamparon en un claro. Kagome y los samurái descansaban junto a una cálida fogata. La chica, intranquila, no podía dormir. Se giraba con frecuencia dentro de las mantas, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Sus compañeros ya dormían plácidamente, los débiles ronquidos se lo indicaban. Kagome trató de relajarse, cerrando los ojos y escuchando los ruidos de la noche. Gracias a que en la época feudal, generalmente dormía al aire libre ya se había acostumbrado a los sonidos propios del bosque. La joven comenzó a poner atención a ellos, tratando de identificarlos. Pronto pudo distinguir el crujir de las hojas a causa del viento, los cantos de cigarras y grillos, la corriente del río, el suave crepitar de la leña consumida por el fuego...

Todo provocó que se sintiera aún peor. El sueño simplemente no aparecía, aunque no le extrañaba. Había dormido tres días seguidos, era de esperarse algo de insomnio. Sin embargo no era eso lo que la molestaba, sino la sensación de intranquilidad. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que extrañaba algo que siempre le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño: Inuyasha gruñía suavemente mientras dormía , el sonido solía ser casi imperceptible, pero ella se había acostumbrado a el, le arrullaba aún en noches de insomnio, la hacía sentir segura. Kagome abrió los ojos. Inhaló profundo, tratando de deshacer el horrible nudo que tenía en la garganta. Levantó la mirada, casi de manera involuntaria. El cielo estaba cuajado de estrellas, pero, en ningún lado se podía ver la Luna.

- Luna nueva- murmuró, sonrió lúgubremente. Inuyasha sería humano esta noche. Casi de manera involuntaria se preguntó qué estaría haciendo él ¿estaría bien?.

Cerró los ojos. Poco a poco recordó...

_Estaban encerrados en una habitación, protegidos únicamente por Tessaiga. Inuyasha estaba herido y había veneno en su sistema. Era la primera vez que ella lo veía así, humano. A pesar de su aspecto poco saludable, a Kagome le había parecido muy atractivo. Se sintió tentada a tocar el largo cabello negro. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, la chica se dedicó a enjugar el sudor que perlaba su rostro. Le preocupaba que él muriera. Tenían tan poco de estar "juntos", pero aún así él era ya alguien muy importante para ella._

_- Tu regazo... ¿podría acostarme en tu regazo? - pidió él._

_Ella se había sentido nerviosa, pero lo hizo. _

_- Hueles bien – Inuyasha parecía realmente vulnerable en su forma humana_

_- Dijiste que no soportabas mi aroma- ella se sentía extraña al escucharle hablarle así._

_- Mentí._

Kagome abrió los ojos, sintiéndose muy triste. El le había mentido esa vez. ¿Cuántas veces más lo había hecho? Le había dicho que la quería a su lado ¿era mentira?... Se rió de sí misma, había sido una tonta por creer que a él le importaba. Había sido una completa idiota por desear quedarse a su lado, cuando era obvio que él no deseaba lo mismo. Había sido tan ingenua por creer en sus palabras. Inuyasha le había quitado en una ocasión los fragmentos para que no regresara.¿Porqué se había empeñado ella en regresar? ¿por qué se había enamorado de él con tanta facilidad? Él nunca la vería como veía a Kikyo...

Se preguntó sí él pensaba en ella, se preguntó si siquiera notaba su ausencia. Pronto se sintió muy mal, debía dejar de pensar en ello aunque le fuera difícil. Después de todo, lo más probable es que él ni siquiera la recordara, estando con la mujer que amaba a su lado. No tenía caso torturarse más con esos pensamientos.

Tragó con dificultad, sentía tantas cosas. Quería gritar y llorar, pero se negó a hacerlo. Ya no importaba. Sólo importaba lo que tenía por delante, ¿debería aceptar la oferta de sus amables acompañantes? Sonrió débilmente, no tenía nada qué perder. Así que en silencio aceptó y agradeció que pese a todo, el destino no la había abandonado. Poco a poco, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse...

Al llegar la mañana, reiniciaron el viaje. Kouki le explicó a Kagome que para llegar a las tierras a donde ellos vivían, deberían viajar por espacio de una semana aproximadamente. La chica asintió, estaba acostumbrada a travesías de largas distancias.

Pararon en la primera aldea que encontraron para abastecerse de provisiones y conseguirle ropa a Kagome. El uniforme escolar de la joven estaba realmente en un estado deplorable: roto, sucio, descosido... y ella avergonzada se dio cuenta de que su aspecto no era mucho mejor . Ôishi consiguió alojamiento y comida por una noche en una posada. La chica aprovechó para asearse. Después, Kagome se vistió con sus nuevas ropas. Kouki le consiguió un traje compuesto por _hakama_ y_ kosode_ blancos. A Kagome le recordó el traje que usaba Kikyo, al mirarlo sintió repulsión, sin embargo no estaba en posición de negarse a usarlo. La chica pensó con añoranza en su ropa, prefería la comodidad de su moderno uniforme a los complicados trajes tradicionales, aunque, supuso que el cambio de ropa le ayudaría a efectuar otro cambio, el de ella misma. Quería dejar de ser la inocente Kagome, de ahora en adelante no permitiría que la lastimaran; en un impulso decidió que ya no llevaría su larga melena suelta, tomando un listón blanco se recogió el cabello en una alta coleta. Sabía que era una tontería esperar que aquel simple gesto efectuara algún cambio, pero aún así se sintió satisfecha, pensando que por algo se empezaba. Sonrió al verse reflejada en un espejo, recordando a su amiga Sango, quien usaba el cabello de aquel modo.

A la mañana siguiente, retomaron el camino. Mientras tanto, Kouki se esforzaba por enseñar a la joven el arte de la equitación. Ella poco a poco mejoraba, y además agradecía tener en qué ocupar su mente, al menos durante el día. No quería pensar. Aunque sabía que por más que se esforzara al caer la noche, él estaría en sus sueños. Cada noche soñaba con Inuyasha, nunca era el mismo sueño pero siempre era el mismo protagonista.

Kouki y Ôishi la habían escuchado murmurar en sueños. Preocupados habían visto como la chica derramaba silenciosas lágrimas mientras dormía. Sin embargo, tenían el tacto suficiente para no preguntar quién era "Inuyasha". Sentían que la jovencita había sufrido mucho por aquel desconocido y no tenían intención de hacerla sufrir más. Durante el día ella actuaba de manera normal, sólo sus ojos parecían tristes. Al caer la noche, ella se quedaba mirando hacia la nada, sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que se acurrucaba a dormir.

Para alegría de Kagome, el viaje transcurría sin contratiempos. Se sentía un poco intranquila. Como si presintiera algo. Sabía que Naraku aún estaba por ahí en algún lugar, pero no estaba segura de que él intentara buscarla de alguna manera. Ahora que ella e Inuyasha ya no estaban juntos, seguramente Naraku no pondría ninguna atención en ella, sus esfuerzos estarían concentrados en separar a los que ya había separado hace 50 años. Aún así, se mantenía alerta por si veía algo sospechoso.

Nunca había considerado su arco como algo valioso. Simplemente como una herramienta que se había visto obligada a usar. Sin embargo ante la ausencia de este, lo había valorado más. Sintió una punzada de nostalgia cuando vio los arcos que los samurái cargaban a la espalda. Eran incluso más majestuosos que el de Kikyo. Casi del mismo tamaño que el de la miko, sin embargo, a diferencia de aquel, los de los samurái estaban exquisitamente tallados en madera. Se podían leer algunos kanjis que Kagome no entendió. Se sintió tentada a pedirle a Kouki que le prestara el suyo, o le enseñara a hacer uno propio, pero no lo hizo.

Kagome no les mencionó a sus nuevos amigos nada acerca de Naraku, su instinto le decía que mientras menos supieran, mejor. Ellos estarían a salvo si no se cruzaban en el camino del odioso Naraku.

Finalmente se estaban acercando a su destino.

- Estamos a un día de nuestra aldea- señaló Ôishi al reconocer el paisaje que tenía frente a sus ojos – será mejor que descansemos por hoy.

Aún había un par de horas de luz.

Kouki y Kagome estuvieron de acuerdo. Minutos después Kagome descansaba recostada sobre la hierba. Ôishi y Kouki habían ido a buscar agua y leños respectivamente. Era diferente, pensó. Con Inuyasha y los demás. Extrañaba los reproches de Inuyasha, las pláticas con Sango. Las ocurrencias de Miroku y la ternura de Shippo y Kirara. Suspiró, aquello se había ido para siempre. Negó con tristeza.

De pronto sintió algo. No era tan buena como Miroku o Inuyasha para percibir energías malignas, pero algo había aprendido. Levantando la mirada supo que un grupo de youkai se acercaba. Asustada se levantó. Demasiado tarde, los demonios estaban ya casi sobre ella.

Miró a su alrededor buscando a Ôishi y Kouki, pero ninguno parecía estar cerca. Los llamó a gritos mientras comenzaba a correr internándose en el bosque en un intento de protegerse de los youkai. Kagome corrió sin detenerse hasta que ya no hubo a donde correr, delante de ella un precipicio y una horda de youkai detrás. Kagome asustada se acercó a la orilla. Abajo, a unos cuantos metros a la derecha había un terreno plano. «Ahí podría caer» se dijo. Haciendo un rápido cálculo mental, se preparó para saltar dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para tomar vuelo y justo cuando estaba alzándose por encima del suelo un par de brazos la rodearon impidiendo que saltara.

- _Kagome- chan_, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Kouki. Kagome se giró para encararlo, se percató que el samurái esgrimía su _katana_ en lugar del arco o de su w_akizashi. _Movió la cabeza, negativamente.

- Youkai – dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Demasiado tarde. Los youkai los estaban rodeando. Kouki se colocó enfrente de Kagome, protegiéndola. Kouki era muy hábil sin embargo los youkai eran muchos y los ataques del samurái parecían no ser del todo efectivos.

- _Kagome-chan_ ¡corre! - gritó él, mientras señalaba un pequeño espacio abierto entre los youkai. Ella obedeció corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, podía sentir a Kouki siguiendo sus pasos.

Los youkai avanzaban con rapidez. Kagome y Kouki corrían en zig-zag por entre los árboles tratando de perderlos. Sin saber cómo, ambos regresaron al campamento. Ahí había más youkai esperándolos. Un grito de combate se escuchó atrás de ellos. Ôishi usaba con maestría su _katana_ en contra de los youkai, Kouki pronto se le unió. Ambos samurái formaron un perímetro de protección alrededor de la chica. Kagome sentía como el temor la inundaba, su pulso estaba acelerado. Esta vez no vendría Inuyasha para salvarla. No habría _Tessaiga_, ni siquiera _Sankon Tessô _ que la protegieran. Sólo un par de valientes humanos que seguramente morirían protegiéndola. Se sintió impotente, como muchas otras veces. Enojada consigo misma, se había acostumbrado tanto a Inuyasha que nunca pensó que debía valerse por sí misma. Pero ahora estaba sola, se prometió así misma aprender a defenderse. Ya no sería la niña inútil, "el estorbo" como le había llamado él. Ella estaba decidida a demostrarse a sí misma y a todos que ella era digna de admiración. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Gracias a la adrenalina que corría por sus venas e ignorando la batalla que se desarrollaba alrededor de ella comenzó a buscar desesperadamente. Sonrió, ahí estaba justo lo que buscaba. Recargados sobre un gran árbol estaban los arcos de los samurái. Se lanzó hacia ellos, esquivando a amigos y enemigos hasta que alcanzó su objetivo. Eligió el de Kouki, pues le pareció el más ligero. Buscó el carcaj y tomó una flecha. Tensó el arco y se concentró en su objetivo.

« ¡_Onegai_, acierta!» pensó mientras la flecha salía disparada. Los destellos color púrpura la acompañaron. Dio en el blanco acabando con muchos youkai de un sólo tiro, para asombro de sus amigos y de los youkai. Kagome sólo esperó a ver sí había acertado para tomar otra flecha y repetir la operación.

- ¿Una flecha sagrada?- preguntó Ôishi atónito mirando hacia Kagome, ella lo ignoró concentrándose solo en los youkai que aún trataban de acercarse a ella.

- Tu eres la chica que busca Naraku

Los youkai hablaban acercándose a ella peligrosamente, Kagome buscó a tientas otra flecha en el carcaj, se dio cuenta de que sólo había una. Decidida, la tomó entre sus dedos, antes de que pudiera tensar el arco, los escuchó de nuevo:

- Eres la otra mujer que puede ver los fragmentos. Naraku te usará para buscar los fragmentos restantes.

Aquellas palabras terminaron por acabar con su paciencia, Kagome sintió su sangre hervir. Estaba harta de que sólo la _usaran_ para llegar hasta los malditos fragmentos, harta de que la compararan con Kikyo.

Entonces comenzó a sentir un cálido cosquilleo, iniciando en su corazón y expandiéndose a través de todo su cuerpo, asustada se miró así misma. Todo su cuerpo resplandecía rodeado de una especie de aura color púrpura. Su poder estaba fluyendo sin siquiera notarlo o desearlo. Ella sólo sabía que estaba enojada « No, no estoy enojada. Estoy _furiosa_» pensó, tensó el arco concentrándose en su objetivo. Entrecerró los ojos un poco para poder apuntar mejor, soltó el disparo. La flecha cruzó el aire a una gran velocidad mientras despedía destellos, indicando su poder purificador, en cuanto un youkai se cruzaba en su camino, éste desaparecía.

- ¡Nadie me volverá a usar para nada mucho menos Naraku! ¡basta! ¿me escuchan? - gritó enfadada mientras los últimos youkai desaparecían ante la flecha purificadora.

Kagome se giró hacia sus protectores, respiraba entrecortadamente tratando de controlar su poder, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía como lo había despertado, sus sienes palpitaban rápidamente y su corazón parecía querer salirse del su pecho.

- ¿Están bien?- preguntó, manteniéndose alejada de ellos, temiendo dañarles.

- ¿Eres una miko? - preguntó Kouki sorprendido, a su lado, su padre la miraba de igual manera.

Kagome miró sus manos, deseando que su poder se tranquilizara y sorprendida notó como el aura poco a poco palidecía, hasta que finalmente desapareció por completo. Esbozó una sonrisa triste.

- Sólo soy Kagome Higurashi, nada más – contestó mirando al suelo. Se sentía tan mal, tan culpable. Había puesto en riesgo a sus amigos. Pero ellos no parecían notarlo, la miraban con el mismo cariño que ya se había ganado ella en tan poco tiempo. Aunque también había algo más en sus ojos: respeto. Ellos la consideraban realmente una miko.

- Eso no es cierto,_ Kagome-chan_. Eres una miko, y una poderosa además- contestó Kouki con un dejo de orgullo en su voz.

Kagome suspiró. Odiaba que la llamaran _miko, _porque inevitablemente el término le remitía a aquella mujer que ahora tenía lo que Kagome deseaba, a Inuyasha junto a ella. Suspiró.

- Tengo poderes que no sé controlar, ni usar. Nunca fui entrenada para ello y hasta hace unos meses no sabía que los tenía. Es un don que jamás pedí y que sinceramente estoy empezando a odiar – se sinceró.

- Quizá no sepas usarlos, pero eso no significa que no _debas_ tenerlos. Tienes un destino ya escrito y por alguna razón tu debes tener ese don – opinó Ôishi.

_- Gomenasai, onegai._ Los puse en riesgo, no debí aceptar su protección. Me iré, _arigato gozaimasu- _dijo haciendo una leve reverencia se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. Una mano se apoyó en su hombro y la detuvo. Kagome se giró.

- ¿A dónde vas? Tu nos salvaste, ¿acaso crees que eso es ponernos en riesgo? - dijo Kouki

- Naraku me busca a mi, no tiene nada que ver con ustedes – explicó Kagome

- Sí te incluye a ti, claro que si tiene que ver con nosotros, _Kagome-chan_. Pero ahora necesitamos que nos digas quién es Naraku y porqué te busca...

Kagome se sorprendió de la reacción de los dos samurái. Se sintió enormemente agradecida. Asintió al ver la expresión de total convicción de ambos y empezó a contar poco a poco su alocada aventura, excluyó ciertas cuestiones, especialmente lo relacionado a su época y lo relacionado a los sentimientos de ella, Kikyo e Inuyasha. Lo primero, porque no creía que ellos le creyeran acerca de "viajes en el tiempo a través del pozo devora huesos", lo segundo porque aquel tema no era necesario para el caso. Contrario a lo que Kagome esperara los dos samurái se tomaron con tranquilidad la historia.

- Entonces con más razón, te protegeremos. En nuestra aldea estarás segura- concluyó el mayor de los hombres, zanjando el tema.

Kagome sólo fue capaz de sonreír y agradecer. Se sentía tan feliz de que no la abandonaran. Después del incidente, cenaron con tranquilidad. Kouki y Ôishi acordaron montar guardia durante la noche.

Al despuntar el alba, se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. Esta vez ella cabalgaba con Kouki sobre Ryu. Tras una pequeña colina, Kagome pudo vislumbrar finalmente los verdes campos de cultivo, y más allá, la aldea y el castillo del _daimyō. _Sonrió maravillada, el lugar resumaba paz y tranquilidad. Se veía que sus habitantes vivían bien y en relativa armonía.

- No sé nada sobre poderes de purificación, pero... sí se sobre _kyūdō_. Yo te enseñaré – susurró Kouki al oído de la chica, mientras contemplaban en la lejanía la aldea. Kagome sonrió sintiendo un rubor en sus mejillas, avergonzada recordó cómo había confesado que en realidad no sabía usar el arco correctamente, la joven asintió.

Los tres comenzaron a avanzar lentamente...

* * *

><p>Hola n_n<p>

Acá les dejo un nuevo cap :D

Primero que nada, mil gracias por leerme, en verdad agradezco sus reviews, follows y favorites :3 Lamento haber tardado un poco, pero re-escribí el cap, originalmente la idea era diferente, pero después se me ocurrió cambiarla un poquito y bueno... aparecieron un par de samurái de colados jejeje. Espero me disculpen por tomarme un poco de libertad y cambiar ligeramente algunos aspectos de Kagome. No pretendo crear un personaje nuevo, simplemente creo que Kagome cambiaría mucho si la separación con Inuyasha se hubiera dado.

Espero sus comentarios -o jitomatazos- al respecto xD No se preocupen, Kagome no estará mucho con los samurái. Sólo será para darle un poco de tiempo a reponerse sentimentalmente. En este capítulo, anda muy depre aún, pero creo que sería normal, está en etapa de duelo todavía. Inuyasha tampoco la pasa tan bien, ya empezó a darse de topes, pero recuerden que él es malo con expresar sus sentimientos, quizá el que sea agresivo les parecerá algo extraño, pero sí recuerdan cuando Kag y los demás estuvieron a punto de morir el se peleó con medio bosque tratando de sacar su dolor.

Bueno no soy experta en historia, ni en la cultura japonesa. El objetivo del fic no es ser apegado 100 % a la realidad, pero he usado algunos términos y palabras japonesas con el objetivo de hacerlo más completo. Sí encuentran algún error, les ofrezco una disculpa y les pediría que me lo indicaran para poder corregirlo :) Les dejo la lista de palabras que usé y su significado (en los anteriores también usé algunas, siento no haber puesto qué significaban, editaré los caps. anteriores con el significado):

_Kitsune – Shippo es un kitsune. La palabra significa zorro, se utiliza para nombrar al espíritu del bosque con forma de zorro, cuya función clásica es la de proteger bosques y aldeas._

_Nekomata- Kirara es una nekomata, es decir es un gato de habilidades sobrenaturales perteneciente al folclore japonés. El nekomata es una variación que surge cuando a un gato doméstico se le comienza a bifurcar la cola._

_Baka – "idiota"_

_Onegai – por favor_

_Chichi-ue – forma antigua para padre_

_Daimyō – gran señor feudal, lider de clan._

_Kouki – El nombre de este personaje es basado en su significado: Esperanza._

_Arigato gozaimasu – muchísimas gracias_

_Ohayou- Buenos días_

_Hajimemashite – podría traducirse como "mucho gusto", aunque no es una traducción literal, la expresión se utiliza cuando se conoce por primera vez a alguien._

_Kosode – es una camisa tradicional japonesa, puede ser usada por hombres y mujeres. Generalmente es de manga un poco más corta._

_Hakama- es un pantalón largo con pliegues (cinco por delante y dos por detrás) cuya función principal era proteger las piernas._

_Kyūdō – literalmente "camino del arco", es el arte de la arquería. Kikyo es una __kyūdōka, es decir practicante de Kyūdō. Contrario a lo que pudiéramos pensar, los samurái eran expertos arqueros. Solían atacar primero con arco y flechas mientras montaban a caballo, antes que con katanas. Las katanas y demás sables eran usados únicamente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo._

_Wakizashi- Los samurái solían portar con frecuencia dos armas de hoja cortante: la katana que es un sable de entre 60 y 73 cms de largo y la wakizashi, que era un sable corto de entre 30 y 60 cms.y era usada principalmente en espacios interiores. Como herramienta para decapitación y en ocasiones para realizar la ceremonia Seppuku, mientras que la katana era usada en campo abierto. En conjunto se les llamaba daishō, literalmente 'la larga y la corta'._

_* 7 virtudes- Mencionadas en el bushido "el camino del guerrero". Es un código ético estricto y particular al que muchos samuráis (o bushi) entregaban sus vidas, que exigía lealtad y honor hasta la muerte. Si un samurái fallaba en mantener su honor, podía recobrarlo practicando el seppuku (suicidio ritual). Se dice que desde pequeño, el bushidō era inculcado a los japoneses de la clase dirigente incluso antes de despegarse del pecho de la madre. Las 7 virtudes mencionadas son las siguientes: __Gi - justicia (decisiones correctas), Yuuki – Coraje, Jin – Benevolencia, Rei - Respeto, Cortesía, Makoto - Honestidad, Sinceridad absoluta, Meiyo – Honor, Chuugi - Lealtad_

**_Ahora sí, vamos a los Reviews :DDD_**

_Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme comentarios:_

**- Landcaster Lee:** amé tu comentario! jajajaja opino lo mismo de Inuyasha en ese momento y no te preocupes yo también le lancé groserías jajajaja. Me encanta que la trama te parezca interesante, espero que lo siga siendo :D Saludos!

**- Serena tsukino chiba:** Lo sé! le salió el lado cobarde a Inu ¬¬ y tienes toda la razón, Inuyasha siempre cuida de Kikyo un poco más por obligación. Pero hay que entenderlo, él es muy leal y se siente en deuda con Kikyo -alias la costal con patas-chan xD jajaja ok, no lo siento no pude evitarlo jajaja reí cuando leí "la costal"- aunque sí analizamos bien, realmente a quien Inuyasha siempre termina protegiendo es a Kagome, dejando en varias ocasiones a Kikyo "botada". No te preocupes, a Inuyasha le costará mucho siquiera hablar con Kagome cuando se vuelvan a ver - aunque no será todavía en el siguiente capítulo-.

**- lLexa:** T_T lamento hacerte llorar ¿abrazo? :D

**- LucDexam:** Oh! eres adivina! :D jajaja Me imaginé a Kagome uniéndose al lado oscuro de la fuerza... ups! no verdad? ese es Star Wars xDD sí, mi idea es que Kagome se haga más fuerte e independiente.

**- Elena79 :** awww gracias :33 eres un amor! Sí, Inuyasha es medio... torpe -o torpe y medio- a la hora de hablar de sentimientos, como bien dices, se crió solo y no tiene realmente idea de cómo enfrentarse a sus sentimientos. De hecho, creo que ni el mismo sabe qué siente por cada quien y tiende a confundir -en el caso de Kikyo más que nada- sus sentimientos, más adelante pondré mi teoría jaja :D Espero disfrutes el cap, y no te preocupes por no ponerlo en favoritos aún, el hecho de que me leas y comentes, es más que suficiente para mi. Espero tengas un excelente fin.

**- Azulblue06:** Oh, si! Inuyasha llorará y suplicará. Te adelanto que de entrada le va a dar casi un patatús xD cuando vea a Kagome de nuevo y más porque la chica no lo volteará prácticamente ni a ver. Sí, mi idea es que Kagome tenga un poco de orgullo y algo de amor propio, personalmente odiaba que la chica le perdonara tan fácilmente a Inuyasha. No será la clase de orgullo que demuestra siempre, sino quiero que ella misma se valore un poco.

De Inuyasha... te entiendo :( en la serie, yo nunca entendí porqué Inuyasha se siente tan comprometido para con Kikyo, porque realmente nunca he creído que él esté enamorado de ella. La quiere, sí pero no de la manera en la que él cree, siento que es más una especie de amor platónico, similar al que sentimos por un actor/cantante, porque la admira, la considera bella y muy fuerte y poderosa, pero no la ve como la mujer que en realidad es, sino como la miko. Además su relación, nunca empezó realmente, ella murió antes de que pudieran estar realmente juntos - sí, ya sé que existen los capitulos especiales de Kikyo en donde se nos muestra una hermosa e idílica relación, sin embargo, los considero contradictorios y modificados, por ejemplo, Inuyasha y Kikyo se besan en la escena de la canoa. Dicha escena se supone ocurrió hace 50 años. Pero, cuando Inuyasha y Kikyo se besan en el bosque y Kagome los observa, tanto en la serie como en el manga: Kikyo le dice a Inuyasha que "siempre quiso hacer eso cuando estaba viva", es decir besarlo, por lo que nos dice que en realidad no se besaron hasta después de su muerte... y en fin, hay más cosas de esos dos capítulos que fueron modificadas y adaptadas.

La música... xD soy de las personas que se imaginan historias cuando escuchan música, y por eso me ayuda mucho a escribir. No es mi intención ser cruel xD lo juro!. Espero disfrutes el capítulo, y mil gracias por leerme y por tu review :3

**- Reira Tendo: **Gracias! :D Espero te siga gustando la historia!

**- Elena: **aww, me siento muy halagada! espero que te siga transmitiendo emociones mi historia.

**- aky9110: **T_T siento haberte hecho llorar ¿abrazo? :D Lo sé, Inuyasha se comportó mal, muy mal. No, él no eligió a Kikyo, sólo está tratando de tranquilizar su pobre alma que se siente culpable, el pequeño problema es que ... el dejar a Kagome le traerá peores cosas: culpa, remordimiento, celos, enojo e incluso unas terribles ganas de que todo se acabe porque sabe que no va a volver a verla. Bueno... originalmente, Koga sí era el que encontraría a Kag xD pensaba lo mismo que sería muuuuuuuy interesante ver la reacción de Inu al ver a Koga y a Kagome juntos, pero... muajaja hubo un cambio de planes -culpen a mi cerebro u.u- . Aww el amo bonito xD me encanta como lo dice Jaken xD jajaja no, aún el amo bonito no saldrá a escena, pero te adelanto que sí aparecerá más adelante y Naraku, como ves, si anda buscando a Kag, pero al menos por ahora no tuvo suerte.

**- drako61: **Aquí está :D jajajaja sí, dejé a Kag solita, pero la salvé -por un pelito- jajaja se encontró a un par de buenos hombres que la cuidarán por un rato. Inuyasha... uff! lo siento, le salió la vena tonta pero lo pagará y se arrepentirá, muajajaja! P.D. Espero que las zapatillas sigan intactas :D jajaja gracias!

Ahora sí... me voy jajaja que ya me extendí mucho, mil gracias nuevamente y saludines... las leo pronto :D

Earilmadith21

Soundtrack:

Missing /Evanescence

I love the way you lie / Rihanna & Eminem


End file.
